The Templars Do What They Must
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: A short one shot describing Melina Amell's Harrowing. Shows her forbidden love affair with a Templar. Some things have been changed from the in game version. What drives the soft spoken mage who goes on to become a Grey Warden? Barely recalled memories of her past and a firm trust in the Templars, specifically a certain rugged, blonde hair Templar. Short, bittersweet.


This is a little one-shot in The Way of Thedas universe. This is the story of Melina Amell's Harrowing. I originally wrote it because I was having trouble finding Melina's voice and characterization. So I wrote this just to get inside her head a bit. I liked it well enough I thought I'd publish it as a one-shot. Please, enjoy! I wanted her to be... very sweet, very innocent and naive. It took a ridiculous amount of rewrites to get her character to a point where she was naive but not dumb, innocent but not obnoxious. There was a brief moment when I actually hated this character because of how hard she was to put on paper correctly. I hoped it worked. The lullaby mentioned is from Tàladh Chriosta/Manx Lullaby. I think Melina grows a bit from the beginning of this to the end. She was suppose to similiar to the character of Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket, manga version. She is 18 in 9:30 Dragon.

..

* * *

The Fade was full of constantly changing pathways and shifting statues. Everything was shaped by will with no order to keep things in place. Melina Amell knew the Templars awaited to slay her should she fail and shivered lightly in fear. ___Poor Cullen. Being chosen as the one to kill me should I fail. If only Gregoire knew what we meant to each other. No, that wouldn't change anything... my love would be sent away and who knows what they would do to me. The Templars do what they must._

Melina sighed and rubbed her sweaty hands on her dress. It was short, dark brown and made of thick luxurious velvet. It laced tightly across her delicate chest. Underneath was low-cut cotton blouse. Impractical but beautiful. Her long curly blonde hair was tied in pigtails and hung gently over her shoulders. She took a few tentative steps forward, unsure of where to go or what to do.

She looked down at the ground and noticed a tiny mouse squeaking by her feet. She bent down and patted it gently with one finger. "I'm sorry little fellow, I don't have any cheese for you," Melina said with a smile.

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly a man stood where once was a mouse. "Maker's breath!" Melina exclaimed, falling back on her butt. She stared up at the man with wide eyes, he was tall and lean with eyes so dark they almost looked black, and shivered. There was something unsettling about the man.

He looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. "I am not really a mouse, little girl. I was once an apprentice, like yourself. But the Templars murdered me while I was in the Fade for my Harrowing," the man said, his voice full of contempt.

Melina shook her head lightly as she got to her feet. Brushing off imaginary flecks of dirt she spoke, her voice light and airy. "I'm sure they didn't murder you, Ser. The Templars do what they must to protect us. I'm sorry you died, Ser." Melina had complete faith in the Templars and the Circle. ___Magic must serve man, not rule over him,_ she repeated diligently to herself. She believed in the Templars because she believed in Cullen.

The man looked at her, bewildered. "The Templars do what they must? They throw us to the wolves like we're animals! How are we to fight against a demon with no forewarning or preparation?"

Melina smiled and placed one hand on the dead mages shoulder. "I trust the Templars, Ser. If I should fall prey to a demon while I'm here I would rather be killed than allowed to become an abomination," Melina said quietly. ___The only regret I would have is that Cullen would be the one forced to slay me. _

Her mind flashed back to the few stolen moments her and Cullen had shared. Brief kisses in the shadows, his strong arms wrapped around her. His whispered assurances that he loved her. She loved the way his brown eyes would gleam with laughter, his smile warm and inviting.

Melina titled her head and peered at the poor mage in front of her. "What should I call you, good Ser?" she inquired. _This mage makes we feel anxious though I don't know why. Is it because he is dead or because he represents what I could so easily become if I fail?_

The mage snorted and laughed bitterly. "I have no name or if I did it is long forgotten. You may call me Mouse."

Melina curtsied low. "Well, Ser Mouse, it must be dreadful being trapped here so. I cannot help you but if you would like some company for a time, you may accompany me as I walk about the Fade," Melina stated. Melina could hear her mother's words from when she was little still ringing in her ears; _Mind your manners, little Mel. Never forget to be polite, no matter who you speak to._

Mouse looked at her curiously. ___My, my, but this one is a strange girl. _He nodded and followed behind her as she walked about. She walked softly and cautiously and often stopped to look at the many disturbing statues that adorned the ever-changing realm of the Fade. The pathways twisted and turned and almost seemed to vanish behind them. Everything seemed so peculiar here in the Fade, never constant and always changing.

___My word, but these are odd statues. Do the demons create them or the dreamers? They certainly don't look like any statues I've seen before. Is it odd I find them fascinating?_

"Halt! And who doth thou beist?" a man in full armor questioned. His voice echoed loudly and was unsettling to listen to. His body flickered and glowed, making Melina nervous. She shifted anxiously.

"I am Melina Amell. Are you demon or spirit, Ser?" Melina asked, falling into a low curtsy out of habit. She had a vague memory of her mother always curtsying to people when Melina was small, before the magic had appeared. So when she was taken to the Circle she tried to emulate the few memories she had of her mother, wanting desperately to be like a woman she could barely remember.

The man gasped. "Thou would darest to question? I be no demon! I beist a Spirit of Valor!" he replied, indignantly. His stance was aggressive as he leaned forward, his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

Melina bit her lip. "I am sorry if I've offended you, Ser Valor." ___Is this a benevolent spirit? _she wondered. She remembered her mentor, Enchanter Wynne, teaching her of the difference between spirits and demons.

The Spirit took out a sword and held it at the ready. "I challenge thee to a duel!"

Melina's eyes widened in shock. "Challenge? Me? Maker, I am no match for your sword, Ser Valor!" ___Maker, is this part of my test, as well? Must I not only resist a demon but a spirit as well?_

The Spirit of Valor took an aggressive stance and glared at the girl. "Have thou no honour?" he demanded to know.

Mouse smirked and looked at the girl. ___This little girl will be easy prey for any demon. A tasty morsel. _"You best not anger him, girl. Spirits are just as dangerous as any demon."

Melina furrowed her brow. _N____o, that's not right. I remember Enchanter Wynne said there were benevolent spirits of the fade, as well as demons. Poor Ser Mouse, he must be confused having been here so long. Or maybe I'm the one confused. Did I misunderstand Enchanter Wynne?_

"Ser Valor, must I fight you in combat? Are you the test I am to overcome?" Melina asked.

"Duel me and I shall grant thee a fine made staff. Only in this way may thou overcomest thee's true challenge!" The Spirit of Valor proclaimed.

Melina sighed and stepped a few paces back. "All right, Ser Spirit. I- I accept your challenge." She closed her eyes and focused.

Opening her eyes, she conquered up her mana and concentrated. As the Spirit of Valor took a step forward and began to swing she focused on a blast of ice to freeze him in place. She took a few more steps back and forced her mana to slam into the demon, shattering the ice and causing him to fall to one knee. The Spirit got back and let out a battle-cry before charging the girl, slamming his shield into her and forcing her to the ground. Melina cried out and rolled away quickly before his blade could pierce her flesh. Remebering that this was more a test of will than a test of physical strength she took a deep breath. Getting up on her knees she focused her magic again, this time bringing forth flames that 'burned' the Spirit. Still on fire, he swung his sword again but this time Melina dodged the blow. ___I cannot fail! _was her only thought. ___I mustn't fail!_

With that thought firm in her mind Melina concentrated and brought up more flames, directing them towards the spirit until he dropped to the ground and cried out. He raised up his hands to fend off further attack.

"Nay, no more! I relent. Thou hast won," the Spirit said. Melina could have sworn it sounded as if the Spirit was happy she had won. The Spirit handed her a curved and elegant staff with a slight nod of his head.

"Thank you kindly, Ser Spirit," she said as she took the staff and held it in her hands. It felt unusually warm and the wood was perfectly smooth. ___If that was not my test, then I wonder what it will be? _Melina shuddered slightly, afraid of what could be stronger than the Spirit of Valor had been._ I____ wonder... would my mother be proud of me? Or would she simply fear me?_ She couldn't remember her mother's face or her voice but she remembered she use to sing to her, a pretty lullaby before bed._ "____Oh hush thee my dove, oh hush thee my rowan, Oh hush thee my lapwing, my little brown bird."_

Mouse continued to follow the young girl. _I'm surprised she was able to defeat the Spirit. Still, I do not think she will survive the Harrowing. _

"Careful, girl. There is another Demon up ahead. I can sense it," Mouse said, his voice full of nervous tension. He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eyes and studied her. Her features were soft and fragile, like if he brushed against her too roughly she might break. But something in her eyes: a determination to succeed despite the odds being stacked against her.

Melina nodded and wiped the bead of sweat from her brow. It wasn't long before they stumbled upon a... _My word, what in the Maker's name __**is **__that thing? It looks like a bear with spikes! _

The bear-thing opened one eye sleepily and stared at the approaching mages. "Ah. Mouse. Have you... brought me... a snack?" it asked lazily.

Melina tilted her head, confused. "What?" _A snack? Why would Mouse bring this creature a snack? Is he... more than what he claims?_

The bear creature chuckled. "I do not wish... to be bothered... with this. I am... sleepy."

_I want to pet it,_ Melina thought to herself. _I bet it wouldn't like that, though._

"Are you another Spirit, Ser?" Melina asked.

The beast closed his eye and sighed. "No. I am a... Demon... child. And I... grow weary of your... constant prattling."

"Ser, are you the challenge I must face, then?" Melina hoped he was, she desperately wanted this Harrowing to be over. Her hands itched to pet the great beasty and she rubbed them on her dress to keep herself from offending the demon. _Maker, what is wrong with me that I wish to pet a demon of all things?_

The Demon stood up slowly and blinked at the girl before it. "Do you wish... for me to eat you... child?"

Melina squeaked and stepped back. "Maker, no!"

The Demon chuckled. "Then... begone."

"Wait, Ser Demon..." Melina began.

The Demon sighed heavily and laid back down. "You wish... for a challenge, then? Fine. If you... can answer my riddles... I will teach the mouse to be a bear."

"You'll... what? I have no desire to become a bear, Sloth!" Mouse proclaimed.

Melina looked at Mouse. _How did he know what sort of Demon this was?_ "Please, Ser Mouse. Perhaps if you learn the form of the bear you can find a way out on your own!"

"Yes... Mouse. And if the girl fails... then I will gobble... you both up," the Sloth Demon chuckled.

_I know it is a Demon and it wants to eat me and still I have this urge to pet it? Foolish, Melina. _"I agree, if Ser Mouse does," Melina stated, uncertainly.

Mouse sighed. "Fine, fine. Do what you wish. What do I know? I'm only a mage trapped in the Fade because of the blasted Templars."

The Sloth Demon almost seemed to grin. "Good. What has but one eye... and yet.. cannot see?"

_Ah, now there is an easy riddle! _"Why, that would be a needle, of course!"

"Good... yes. If I drink... I die. If I eat... I am fine. What am I?" the Demon asked.

_If I drink I die? Think, Melina, think! You don't want to be gobbled up by a lazy Demon such as this, do you? What eats but cannot.. Oh! _"Ah! That would be a fire, yes?" Melina asked hesitatingly.

"Very... good, child. What is as light... as a feather but even the strongest man... cannot hold it... for long?"

_Maker! These are not easy riddles. Why in the Maker's name did I agree to this? _Melina wrung her hands and paced._ Light as a feather... cannot hold it... oh_. "Is it... his breath?" _Please, let it be his breath!_

The Demon opened one eye and stared at her. "Yes.. clever child. Here... is the final riddle. What is so... delicate that saying its name... breaks it?"

Melina grinned to herself. Now here was another easy one to answer. "Silence!" she answered proudly.

The Demon shut his eye again. "And here... I was hoping for an easy meal. I will teach... the mouse. There. Try it for... yourself, Mouse."

Melina watched as Mouse closed his eyes tight and concentrated. There was another puff of smoke and a bear stood where once there was a man. "Look, Ser Mouse, now you are a bear! Should I call you Ser Bear, now?" Melina giggled.

Another puff a smoke and he was a man again. "No, don't do that. Mouse is... adequate," he replied, dryly. "Come, should you not continue your quest before the wretched Templars slay you for taking too long?"

Melina gasped and nodded. They continued on, walking down the twisting, turning pathways of the Fade. Melina could see The Black City off in the distance, the only constant fixture in an ever-shifting world. Always far away no matter how one tried to reach it, it was dark and ominous and loomed like a shadow in the distance. Melina tried not to look at it overmuch, it seemed unnatural and made her feel very uncomfortable. It wasn't long before they came upon another Demon. This one seemed to be made of pure fire and flowed restlessly in a small circle, as it were waiting. _This must be my true challenge!_ Melina thought nervously.

"Will you fight with me, Ser Mouse?" she asked, curious as to what he would say. _There is something... odd about him,_ she thought.

Mouse smiled lightly and nodded. They walked over to the Demon and Melina felt chills down her spine. She could feel the anger from this one. _This must be a Rage Demon. Nothing else could feel so angry._

"Ah, Mouse, have your lured yet another tasty morsel for me to snack upon?" The Rage Demon growled.

"No! Our deal is over, Demon. I have learned a new shape, now!" Mouse declared triumphantly, a small glint in his eyes.

The Rage Demon roared and lunged at the pair. Mouse shifted into a bear and lunged back, using his new teeth to tear at the Demon. Melina conjured up a cone of cold and aimed it carefully at the Demon. Once the Demon was frozen in place she pelted it with bits of earth and Mouse attacked it with claws. It wasn't long before the Demon vanished.

_That was easy. Too easy._

"You did it! I didn't think yo- anyone could do it, but you did! Maybe, maybe _you_ can help me!" Mouse proclaimed, his voice full of excitement.

Melina looked at Mouse warily. "Help you? Help you how, Ser Mouse?"

"I must leave this place! I have been trapped _so_ long, I simply want to get out into the real world," Mouse answered. He reached forward and grasped her hand in his, a pleading look in his eyes.

Melina narrowed her eyes and pulled away. "Again, you mean?" she asked, suspiciously. She folded her arms across her breasts while she waited to see what clever response Mouse would have.

Mouse looked at her carefully. "Yes, of course. I wish to _return_ to the real world."

Melina shook her head. "I am no fool, Ser Mouse. I know what you truly are: you are a Demon," she announced.

Mouse chuckled low. "Yes, I am. But if you let me out, I can grant you anything you desire, child. Is there nothing you want?"

Melina had a flash of Cullen and her, free to be together and not hiding in the shadows. But Cullen wouldn't want to be with someone who let a Demon out in the world and she refused to become an abomination.

"No, Demon, there is nothing I want from you!"

The Demon laughed as he faded away. "Beware.. the true dangers of the Fade. Pride.. foolish assumptions..."

Melina awoke some time later, alone, in the mage's quarters. She slowly got up and looked out the window. It was late. She hoped Cullen would still be waiting at there agreed upon place. She walked quickly out of her room and to the library. Glancing around, she saw no other Templars and snuck behind one of the bookcases.

"Mellie," Cullen whispered. "I am so glad _you_ made it through your Harrowing. I knew you would."

Cullen reached over and cupped her face. _Maker, she is beautiful but- this is wrong._ He bent down low and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was a gentle one but full of passion.

They broke apart and Melina leaned into Cullen's arms. "Oh, my love, I was so frightened."

Cullen held her close and ran his fingers through her tousled white-blonde curls. "It's over now, Mellie." Cullen sighed and pulled away. He looked at her then, the mage he was forbidden to love. Oh, how he wished she weren't a mage. How he wished he didn't feel so strongly for her. "We shouldn't- we shouldn't keep meeting like this. It's too dangerous, for both of us."

Melina hung her head and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Cullen. If you wish for me to leave- I will go." She felt a single tear trail down her cheek.

She heard Cullen sigh. "I don't _want _you to go but- I think you should. If Gregoire finds out, he'll have both our heads, Mellie."

Melina exhaled slowly and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want Cullen to see her cry, it might break his resolve. She slowly turned away and slipped back into the main part of the library. To never feel Cullen's lips on hers again, to never be held in his strong arms... Melina felt her heart shatter. She knew that this was the only way but she cursed the fate that made her a Mage and Cullen a Templar. _The Templars do what they must._

* * *

The part about Mellie wanting to pet the Sloth Demon comes from the fact that when I first saw it _I_ wanted to pet it and I couldn't help but add that to her personality. My beta agreed and there you have it. lol I hope you enjoyed Melina's story!


End file.
